A variety of devices have been developed for carrying and dispensing beverage containers. For example U.S. Pat. No. 3,263,806 (Ring) discloses a tubular beverage container storage system. Beverage containers are inserted into the tube and a spring system creates a force that pushes the containers upwards for retrieval by a user. U.S. Pat. No. 7,100,397 (Gratteau) discloses another tubular style beverage container that can be secured to a golf bag. Retrieval of beverage containers is accomplished by means of a line that runs under the containers, and thus when pulled shortens to produce a lifting force to move containers upwards in the tube
Depending on where the beverages are to be stored and consumed can create unique challenges for prior art beverage container systems. For example, when beverages are stored in an outdoor environment at temperatures below freezing, there is a significant risk of the contents of the beverage container freezing. When water-based liquids freeze they expand in volume. This in turn can generate enough force to rupture the container.
These types of conditions can exist when people are engaged in past times such as ice-fishing. During ice fishing it is often necessary to spend extended periods of time outdoors while monitoring fishing lines. As such people engaged in the activity will typically supply themselves with food an beverage, since typically the activity is conducted at isolated locations where such amenities may not be available. A problem further arises in that it is effectively impossible to keep beverages from freezing.
Thus, what is needed is an effective carrier and storage system for beverage containers, and one that when in use prevents the contents of a beverage container from freezing.